The Morphology, Imaging and Instrumentation Core (B) provides the space, facilities, supervision, and training for investigators who use histological methods, and advanced imaging technology to answer research questions. This core builds on research investments from NIH/NCRR Shared Instrumentation Grants, NIH/NCRR COBRE Phase I and II programs, and an NSF Research Infrastructure Improvement Award. Core B provides skilled personnel capable of performing and training users in highly specialized techniques, such as confocal imaging, 3D reconstruction, immunohistochemistry, in situ hybridization, cell sorting, ultrasound, and image analysis; and offers advice with experimental design and analysis of data. Specific aims are: (a) to maintain the resources for safe and effective use by properly trained research personnel; (b) to assist research projects perform high quality and state-of-the-art image acquisition and data analyses; (c) to help in the design and performance of immunohistochemical and in situ hybridization analyses; (d) to provide a state-of-the-art cell sorting service, and (e) provide programs of outreach and education to investigators using methods and instrumentation available in the core. Faculty and student investigators have access to core facilities to process tissue and operate the histological tools, microscopes, and analysis computers, and are assisted by core staff concerning experimental design, data interpretation and technical information to best utilize facilities and instrumentation. The Core has a 15-year record of providing state-of-the-art service and training to investigators at MUSC and throughout South Carolina. Core staff participates in a weeklong training workshop on confocal microscopy (since 2004), acts as a Beckman Coulter Center of Excellence for development of flow cytometry, and has strong interactions with imaging cores in COBREs at Clemson (Biomaterials) and the University of South Carolina (Colon Cancer).